<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunrise by BunniesofDoom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705178">Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom'>BunniesofDoom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY), healthy communication is my kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I missed you a lot."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My mom was visiting for a few days, so I haven't had much of a chance to write and I feel woefully out of practice. This is set after the end of Volume 5. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blake stares out at the trees as the sun slowly rises above the horizon. She normally isn't an early riser, but with all of them crammed into the house following the battle at Haven Academy, she's had to find her moments of solitude when she can. It's been a bit of an adjustment, being around so many people again, but the rest of her team has been nothing but patient with her. Especially Ruby.</p>
<p>The back door creaks open, and Blake reflexively whips her head around to see who's there. Speaking of Ruby, the younger girl waves shyly at her. "Couldn't sleep?" she asks quietly, a gentle smile on her face.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Blake admits sheepishly, shaking her head. "You too?"</p>
<p>"Yep," Ruby giggles, plopping down beside her on the steps. "Guess I had to much energy to sleep in." A more serious look comes over her face. "Anything bothering you?"</p>
<p>"Not really," Blake says with a shrug. "Just—adjusting to being back with everyone again, I guess."</p>
<p>"That's fair." Ruby hums in acknowledgement, resting her head on Blake's shoulder. "I'm really glad that you're back."</p>
<p>Her voice is quiet, almost a whisper. The relief in her tone makes Blake's heart ache. "Me too," Blake breathes, scared to speak too loudly and shatter the moment.</p>
<p>"I missed you a lot."</p>
<p>"Me too." Every night since she'd fled, she'd dreamed of seeing her friends' faces again. It had been the one thing keeping her going all those lonely days and nights on the road, staring up at the cold, unforgiving stars. A semblance of hope, even if she didn't deserve it.</p>
<p>"Yang said you weren't going to come back, but I always knew you would," Ruby murmurs. Her voice is full of such conviction that Blake is taken aback. How can Ruby have such faith in her?</p>
<p>"Yang is really mad at me, isn't she," she asks instead, heart aching as she thinks of her partner. Things between them haven't been as awkward as she feared, but there's still a tension there that wasn't there before.</p>
<p>"She was," Ruby agrees, before continuing. "But that's okay. She's calmed down a lot since you left. She's still hurting a bit, but I know that you guys can work through it."</p>
<p>"And what about you?" Blake asks hesitantly. "Are you—were you mad at me as well?"</p>
<p>"Nope," Ruby replies immediately.</p>
<p>"You—weren't?"</p>
<p>Ruby shakes her head. "It hurt a lot, when you left, and I was really sad about it, but I was never mad at you for leaving. I figured you must have had a reason to go, even if it wasn't a good reason. And I knew you'd come back eventually."</p>
<p>"How could you be so sure I'd return?"</p>
<p>Ruby smiles, closing her eyes. "Because I know you, Blake. You loved our team, and I knew you wouldn't just abandon us forever. Even if it took a long time, you'd find your way back to us eventually. You're not the type to just abandon the ones you care about."</p>
<p>"But with Adam I—"</p>
<p>"Adam didn't really love you, at least not the way you deserved to be loved. He was using you, and you escaped. There's no shame in that."</p>
<p>Blake doesn't know what to say to that. "I—thank you, Ruby."</p>
<p>"Just please don't leave us again. That's all I ask."</p>
<p>"I said I wasn't going anywhere," Blake reminds her, dropping a kiss to the top of Ruby's head. "And I meant it. From now on, I'm sticking with my team no matter what."</p>
<p>Ruby smiles at her declaration. "Good."</p>
<p>Together they sit, side by side, and watch the sun creep slowly up into the sky, bathing the world in soft pink light. The road ahead won't be easy, but at least they'll be navigating it together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please comment or leave kudos if you liked it.</p>
<p>Just a reminder that I do take requests for fics, so if there's an idea that you'd like to see me write, feel free to message me and if I like it, I might end up writing something for it. Also, if you like one of my ideas and want to write your own fic for it, feel free! I'm not possessive with my ideas, and most of my writing is self-indulgent anyway, so all that I ask is that you let me know so I can read it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>